Federal Bureau of Investigation
The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is an agency of the United States Department of Justice that serves as both a federal criminal investigative body and an internal intelligence agency (counterintelligence). It is the government agency responsible for investigating crimes on Indian Reservations in the United States under the Seven Major Crimes Act, passed in 1885. In 1953, Congress passed Public Law 280 giving state governments the right to assume civil and criminal jurisdiction over Indian reservations in California, Minnesota, Nebraska, Oregon, Wisconsin, and Alaska. The branch has investigative jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of federal crime. The agency was established in 1908 as the Bureau of Investigation (BOI). Its name was changed to the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) in 1935. The agency headquarters is the J. Edgar Hoover Building, located in Washington, D.C., along with fifty-six field offices located in major cities throughout the United States, and more than 400 resident agencies in lesser cities and areas across the nation. More than 50 international offices called "legal attachés" exist in U.S. embassies and consulates general worldwide. Mission and priorities In the fiscal year 2010, the FBI's minimum budget was approximately 7.9 billion USD, including $618 million in program increases to counter-terrorism and surveillance, fighting cyber crime, white-collar crime, and training programs. The FBI's main goal is to protect and defend the United States, to uphold and enforce the criminal laws of the United States, and to provide leadership and criminal justice services to federal, state, municipal, and international agencies and partners. Currently, the FBI's top investigative priorities are: *Protect the United States from terrorist attacks *Protect the United States against foreign intelligence operations and espionage *Protect the United States against cyber-based attacks and high-technology crimes *Protect the United States from supernatural or extra-terrestrial threats. *Combat public corruption at all levels; *Protect civil rights; *Combat transnational/national criminal organizations and enterprises *Combat major white-collar crime; *Combat significant violent crime; *Support federal, state, local and international partners *Upgrade technology for successful performance of the FBI's mission. In August 2007, the top categories of lead criminal charges resulting from FBI investigations were: *Bank robbery and incidental crimes (107 charges) *Drugs (104 charges) *Attempt and conspiracy (81 charges) *Material involving sexual exploitation of minors (53 charges) *Mail fraud – frauds and swindles (51 charges) *Bank fraud (31 charges) *Prohibition of illegal gambling businesses (22 charges) *Fraud by wire, radio, or television (20 charges) *Hobbs Act (Robbery and extortion affecting interstate commerce) (17 charges) *Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act (RICO)-prohibited activities (17 charges) Child agencies FBI Academy Located in Quantico, Virginia, is the training site for new Special Agents of the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation. It was first opened for use in 1972 on 385 acres (1.6 km²) of woodland. It is a relatively small government academy, housing three dormitory buildings and associated facilities. Federal law enforcement officers from the FBI and Drug Enforcement Administration undergo training courses here. FBI agents currently have a 21-week long training course. FBI Laboratory The FBI Laboratory is a division within the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation that provides forensic analysis support services to the FBI, as well as to state and local law enforcement agencies free of charge. The lab is currently located at Marine Corps Base Quantico in Quantico, Virginia. Opening November 24, 1932, the lab was first known as the Technical Laboratory. It became a separate division when the Bureau of Investigation (BOI) was renamed in the FBI. Public tours of the lab work area were available until the FBI moved to the newly constructed J. Edgar Hoover Building in 1974. Tours of the J. Edgar Hoover Building still were available, but the route the tour moved away from the lab work space thus sealing the lab from public view. The laboratory expanded to such an extent that the Forensic Science Research and Training Center (FSRTC) was established at the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia. Methods at the FSRTC helped establish standardized forensic practices for law enforcement agencies. The history of the FBI Lab has not been without controversy. Dr. Frederic Whitehurst, who joined the FBI in 1982 and served as a Supervisory Special Agent at the Lab from 1986 to 1998, blew the whistle on scientific misconduct at the Lab. As a result of Whitehurst's whistleblowing, the FBI Lab implemented forty major reforms, including undergoing an accreditation process. Criminal Justice Information Services The Criminal Justice Information Services Division (CJIS) is a division of the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). The CJIS was established in February 1992 and it is the largest division in the FBI. A computerized criminal justice information system that is a counterpart of FBI's National Crime Information Center (NCIC) is centralized in Washington D.C., and is maintained by Department of Justice (DOJ) in each state. It is available to authorized local, state, and federal law enforcement and criminal justice agencies via any of the three law enforcement communication systems – National Law Enforcement Telecommunications System (NLETS), a more localized state criminal information system (name varies by state), and the International Law Enforcement Telecommunications System (INLETS). Usually CJIS offers a much wider range of information nationwide and more precise inquiry search parameters than NCIC. CJIS consists of several databases and one subsystem, and its retrieval and update capabilities are online. Critical Incident Response Group The Critical Incident Response Group (CIRG) is the part of the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation which facilitates the FBI's rapid response to, and the management of, crisis incidents. In response to public outcry over the standoffs at Ruby Ridge, Idaho, and of the Branch Davidians in the Waco Siege, the FBI formed the CIRG in 1994 to deal more efficiently with crisis situations. The CIRG is designated to formulate strategies, manage hostage or siege situations, and, if humanly possible, resolve them "without loss of life," as FBI Director Louis Freeh, who assumed the post four-and-a-half months after the Waco fire, pledged in a 1995 Senate hearing. CIRG was intended to integrate tactical and investigative resources and expertise for critical incidents which necessitate an immediate response from law enforcement authorities. CIRG will deploy investigative specialists to respond to terrorist activities, hostage takings, child abductions and other high-risk repetitive violent crimes. Other major incidents include prison riots, bombings, air and train crashes, and natural disasters. Each of the five major areas of CIRG furnishes distinctive operational assistance and training to FBI field offices as well as state, local and international law enforcement agencies. These groups are the Operations Support Branch, the Tactical Support Branch, the Technical Support Branch, the Strategic Information and Operations Center (SIOC) and the National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime (NCAVC). Counterterrorism Division The FBI Counterterrorism Division (CTD) is the division of the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation that deals with terrorist threats inside the United States. It also provides information on terrorists outside the country and tracks known terrorists worldwide. This unit got a heavy dose of salts in the 2015 Molly Abba incident. The practice of manufacturing terrorists to arrest and therefore look important smacked them right in the face hard enough to break necks. People were ruined, cops went to jail. No one with the authority to do anything was left untouched. President Robert M. Russel came within one impassioned argument of dissolving the whole thing. As it is the bus ride got very bumpy due to the bodies tossed under it. This included the FBI director and Vice Director. FBI Police The Federal Bureau of Investigation Police are the uniformed division of the FBI who are tasked to protect FBI facilities, properties, personnel, users, visitors and operations from harm and may enforce certain laws and administrative regulations. Bureau 13 Bureau 13 is the counter supernatural arm of the agency. In 1947 observation and control of alien contact was added to the responsibilities of Bureau 13 In 1942 J. Edgar Hoover got his wish to have Bureau 13 moved from the Secret Service to the FBI. He lobbied Roosevelt hard that the Secret Service was overloaded. That the training and law enforcement aspect of Bureau 13 would be better served as a branch of the FBI. He won his case with the war at hand. The Department of Super Heroes A place for the growing number of what is being called "Meta-Humans" Persons with powers and abilities beyond those of normal people. This is a super SWAT team for the nation. A gathering of the rare meta-humans to aid when required. Investigations are handled under Bureau 13. Category:USA Administration Category:Groups Category:Crime Category:Bureau 13